The present invention relates to a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine, wherein fuel in a fuel tank is supplied to a fuel injection valve, and injected therethrough to the suction side of the engine.
Typically, as disclosed in EP 1 304 477 A2, the fuel injection system comprises a fuel feed pipe for feeding fuel from the fuel tank and a plurality of fuel injection valves connected thereto, wherein the fuel injection valves inject fuel at a predetermined timing and by a predetermined amount to the suction side of the engine. The fuel feed pipe and the fuel injection valve are formed as separate and distinct parts, and are connected to each other by joining the feed-port side of the fuel feed pipe to one end of a cylinder of the fuel injection valve by welding or the like.